The present invention relates in general to a new and useful window shade structure, and more particularly to an improved structure wherein the window shade can control the amount of penetrating sunlight.
Advances of scientific technology have upgraded the living standard. People thus take as essential that they have devices which are convenient, safe and comfortable. Conventional drapery or shades of the louvers type are used in houses. There are several drawbacks in these arrangements though they do work in keeping out light. These drawbacks are: (1) Making noise or flying around due to the wind blowing. (2) The light being too bright and strong when they are fully opened but too dark when the opening is fully covered; and moreover, when opened partially, the light does not penetrate evenly. (3) Cords must be used for operation, and it's easy to pick a wrong one since it's difficult to distinguish each cord's function. (4) The high cost makes it impossible for them to be recognized popularly.
Automotive vehicle windows are usually covered with adhesive film to soften the sunlight, or simply with drapery. Though both of them arrangements are effective, shortcomings are present as follows: (1) Under sunlight, they do keep out the sunlight, But, when the car is backed up at night (esp. in the rain), safety is decreased since the adhesive film hinders your sight the vision of the operator. (2) Once the film is applied, it is difficult to remove and adjust the intensity of light inside the car. (3) The drapery, which is not attractive, is also not practical since it must be operated by hand. Moreover, it is difficult and dangerous especially when the vehicle is being driven and the operator must concentrate on his driving. (4) The light will be too strong when the drapery is fully opened while it will be too dark when fully closed. That is, it is necessary to operate it at least twice a day(day and night) or even more, depending on the changeable weather conditions and your sensitivity to the light.